In the apparel, house furnishings, and related textile industries, there has been considerable interest shown in the coating of the reverse sides of supporting substrates, such as appliques, patches, medallions, insignia, monograms, logos, emblems, and like goods of a relatively flat or planar nature with potentially activatable, particulate thermoplastic adhesive materials, and adhering or bonding the paticulate thermoplastic materials to the reverse sides of such goods, whereby they can be subsequently reheated and reactivated and easily and more or less permanently adhered to cloths and fabrics of all types, plastic sheets and films, leather goods, wood, paper, paper products, release paper, and like articles.
Machines and processes have been previously devised for accomplishing such purposes and objects but have been relatively costly with regard to the machines or apparatus required, inefficient and uneconomical with regard to the usage of the particulate thermoplastic materials employed, and time-consuming and slow with regard to desirably high productivity rates.